


Fatal Fanfiction

by SyberiaWinx



Category: Zero | Fatal Frame, Zero | Fatal Frame 1-3, Zero | Fatal Frame Series
Genre: FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyberiaWinx/pseuds/SyberiaWinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years ago, long-forgotten by most people, there was a great purge.  Many innocent stories and their writers were swallowed up by a great darkness and vanished.  Now, all that is left, is a creepy mansion in the middle of a vast forest.  But the darkness still lingers, slowly spreading and claiming more victims.  As the numbers of the lost increase, so does the despair in the hearts of those left behind...and the anger.  </p><p>This is the story of one girl.</p><p>She will battle the forces of evil and unleash her imagination, no matter what the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatal Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the rights to the Fatal Frame series.
> 
> Author's Note: A while ago, sick of getting lots of hits and hardly any reviews on FanFiction dot net, I wrote a Fatal Frame II parody called “Fatal Fanfiction II: The Crimson Notebook”. Now, with the recent purge of so many stories and accounts that didn’t deserve it, I’m inspired to bring back the idea. For those of you who have not noticed, that site has deleted whole stories, along with all their reviews. They’ve also deleted accounts, and they have given some accounts infractions. And why? From everything to a story being a little racy, to incorrect ratings and a bad word in the summary. Things that could have been fixed in a matter of seconds or that were largely due to the vague rating system this site has, have resulted in mass-deletions. Fandoms all over are in an uproar. And I strongly suggest everyone email the site in question and express their displeasure.
> 
> The main character of this is Saigo Hanashi. “Saigo” is Japanese for “last”, and “Hanashi” is Japanese for “story”. Well, according to the information I found. Seemed fitting. “Surai” means “review”. “Aka” is supposed to mean “red”, and “no” is supposed to mean “field”. Get it? 
> 
> Oh, and don’t forget to review.O_o Actual comments mean so much more than “Favorites” or “Kudos”.

* * *

 

**Prologue**

 

_“I worked…so hard on it.”_

Saigo Hanashi, known as “Sai” to her imaginary friends, needs a break.  She dreams of being a writer, but her stories are always being rejected.  Her job as a photographer’s assistant is unfulfilling, and she keeps seeing dead people on the film.  And her beloved older brother Akano went out to the store down the street two weeks ago, but has yet to return.  She thinks something might be wrong.

While looking through his things for money and clues to his whereabouts, Sai comes across some research he had done about a place called the “Fanfico Mansion”.  When she mentions it to her boss Surai, the woman insists they go there to look for him, while also taking pictures for their next assignment. 

There are terrifying rumors about the mansion and the area surrounding it.  Notebooks have been found in states that make the stomach churn.  Bodies of work torn to shreds, red ink splattering the earth.  It’s like something out a horror film script.

The mansion itself is creepy-large and imposing.  There is no doubt evil lurks behind those walls, but as the doors close and lock behind Sai as soon as she passes through them, separating her from Surai, she knows there is no turning back.  But she will not let fear overcome her.

She’s seventeen.  She’s got a really old camera.  Her brother might be dead.  He has her Pringles. 

Bring it on, evil cursed demon house. 

Bring.  It.  On.


End file.
